StormClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ---- If only he had been there earlier, if only he had heard her sooner....Oh, what a terrible brother he was! Three little kits...three little bundles of joy lay around Shorepebble's belly, but the former deputy was unresponsive, and her belly was lightly painted with her blood. Foggysky sat a bit aways, blind blue eyes clouded with grief, while Hiddenshade wailed Shorepebble's name. And Swampstar...he stared in shock, grief, pain, hundreds of emotions.Silverstar 19:59, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe hanged around the nursery. She sensed something was very wrong. Was Shorepebble okay? that kits? Although she wished to know, she didn't poke her head in. If something had happened, she'd find out soon enough. Emberkit suddenly let out a loving purr and rubbed his face all over Nightshade's chest, while Nightshade was frozen stiff, staring down at the catling in fright. 20:17, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Palefang heard the wail of Hiddenshade, she felt the sorrow in the air. Thick as peanut butter. She turned away from the nursery and the cats crowded outside it. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:36, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Palefang turned when Hiddenshade came outside. He needed someone. "Hidden.." The rest if his name went off in silence. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:43, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Palefang felt her shoulders slump defeated. Little did she know she too would have a nig surprise come a few weeks. The brown mink eyed Hiddenshade. "Hey," she murmured pressing her nose into his shoulders to try to calm him. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:57, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Palefang curled her tail around one of her paws. "I'll grab you some moss water." She said before grabbing it. After doing so and going back to the warrior Palefang lightly pushed the ball to him. "Here," she murmured. The night with that RockClan warrior still on her mind, pushing it to the deepest parts she paid more attention to Hiddenshade. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 02:17, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Palefang flinched slightly. "Of course. I'll leave you be then." She muttered unsure whether to stay and comfort him or not. The brown mink turned and felt a slight shift in her stomach. What in-'' the she-cat looked down at her stomach. It couldn't be. She thought silently, fear deep in her stomach. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 02:28, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Palefang slipped out of camp, her pelt squeezing past the thorns and whatnots. The queen and young warrior limped slightly past Meadowbee and past her brother who gave her a funny look. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 02:35, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Palefang yawned as she exited the camp. The brown mink molly sighed as she slowly made her way through the territory. (big reveal coming up on Pale's baby daddy) — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 02:48, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe had heard about Shorepebble's death and was sadden. She would comfort Swampstar later; he needed peace for now. 03:03, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Willowspirit, hearing about the death of Shorepebble, went out of camp to get a break. The gray tabby wandered through StormClan's marsy grounds... and she saw Bouldersnow talking to Birdsoar about something. Shrugging, the tabby walked on. ---- The conversation between the two cats was getting serious. "I... kinda... like you???" Bouldersnow admitted, shuffling his paws. "I... kinda want you to be my mate, but... yeah..." The tom looked away awkwardly... he was sure that he was going to be rejected by Birdsoar. --look me in the eye 06:18, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Hiddenshade lay around his newborn kits, offering them his love and warmth.'Silverstar' 16:32, October 13, 2016 (UTC) To Bouldersnow's surprise, Birdsoar broke into a purr. "Oh, Bouldersnow..." the she-cat whiskpered. "Calm down. I'd be happy to be your... mate. I love you, Bouldersnow." ---- Willowspirit, too far away to hear the two cats' conversations, sat down and groomed her tabby pelt. --look me in the eye 03:26, October 14, 2016 (UTC) (Alright, time-skip time) Almost a moon later... "Wake up, wake up daddy!" An excited squeal sounded into Hiddenshade's ear, and with a grown, the warrior opened an eye. The eager face of Raptorkit greeted him, the little tomkitten standing on his father. "Daddy's awake, he's awake, Cypresskit!" Coastkit bounced and cried happily to her smoke brother, who immediately popped up. Cypresskit's blue eyes glowed with energy. "Yes! Hurry daddy, get up! You promised to show us around camp today!" Cypresskit mewled, whiskers quivering with enthusiasm. With a small grin, Hiddenshade rolled over, Raptorkit giggling as he slid off his father. "Alright, alright...I keep my promises."'Silverstar' 17:06, October 15, 2016 (UTC) A black smoke she-kit popped ger head over a small branch that stuck out of the nursery wall. "Fogkit!" Her shrill cry echoing very loudly. The three moon old apprentice was looking for her brothers. Fogkit and Blossomkit, whom seemed to be hiding. The two-toned smoke she-cat flicked her ears towards Cypresskit and his family. ''Where were her brothers? — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 17:27, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Silverkit eyed them for a minute before continuing to search for her two brothers. She was sure Fogkit was near. She narrowed her golden eyes intently before racing forward to a small hole in the nursery. Fogkit snickered as Silverkit stomped towards him. Darn! the small tom darted put before finding another hole and dashing into it. Palefang watched Hiddenshade. She was due any day now and would hopefully able to sleep finally. — [[Bramblestar|look me in the eye 21:36, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Palefang sat under a small bush that cast shade on a third of the camp. The brown mink yawned watching Hiddenshade still. Silverkit let out a frustrated shriek. "Cheater!" She exclaimed. The black smoke kit let out another frustrated shriek before stomping off. She stomped past Hiddenshade and his kits then last Palefang. Before long she reaches the medicine den. "Um..Foggysky? Do you need any help?" She asked. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 23:10, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Silverkit pouted. "But Fogsky! I'm almost old enough to be an apprentice. I have no interest in fighting. My interests are more along the herbs you have." She argued. "Why would I eat them?" — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 23:15, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Silverkit turned and left the den pouting. She had an ache to be a medicine cat, but she knew Foggysky wouldn't have it. The smoke she-cat lifted her blue gaze to see Blossomkit and Fogkit laughing at something. She twitched her silver whiskers before making her way to the exit and sitting by it. Fogkit lifted his green gaze to see Silverkit leaving the den. The black smoke and white tabby kitten bumping Blossomkit's shoulder. "Maybe we should all go out of camp," he suggested. "You know how much trouble we'd be in? Let's do it." — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 23:24, October 15, 2016 (UTC) The black smoke molly watched as both of her brothers raced over. "We're gonna explore outside camp." Silverkit grinned. "Great! You think the Hiddenshade children wanna join?" Fogkit and Blossomkit shrugged. "Probably not, they'd be too afraid." Fogkit said. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 23:32, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Silverkit shrugged, her smoke tail swishing around her brother's blossoming stubby tail. "Right now they're about to get in trouble. So we'll ask later. Maybe tonight." She said before leading the way out. Fogkit chuckled before grinning. His creamy teeth showing in one of the creepiest grins Blossomkit had ever seen. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 23:39, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Silverkit turned suddenly hearing the warrior's call. Her blue eyes widened and she felt as though her heart stopped as she watched them fall. "Dang!" She heard Fogkit whistle lowly. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 23:47, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Silverkit watched horrified. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:02, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Silverkit immediately jumped into action knowing this was the only chance she could actually show Foggysky she was meant to be a medicine cat. She grabbed several sturdy, straight sticks before rushing to her side. "Here's some sticks for ehr leg." She said, looking at Foggysky with her icy blue eyes. Fogkit rolled his eyes. "Man, I bet that hurts." Blossomkit commented. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:09, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Silverkit flattened her ears before stumbling back. All she wanted to do was help! Why wouldn't let her? The black smoke wanted to snap at the medicine cat so bad but held her tongue. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:15, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Silverkit narrowed her golden eyes before stomping off out of camp. The young kitten had seen Raptorkit run out and knew he wanted to be alone. She followed behind him slowly. Or he needed someone to talk too. She slowed down while following him quite a bit and somehow ended up losing his scent. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:19, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Silverkit blinked her blue eyes against the thick fog. The black smoke molly pushed her way deeper where she thought Raptorkit had gone. Fogkit and Blossomkit finally looked around noticing their sister was gone. "Where's Silverkit?" Fogkit asked aloud. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:28, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe sat back on her hunches and cleaned her face. She had sorted out the days patrols and didn't have much to do that rest of the day. Probably her first day off since becoming deputy. Feathersong padded away from Shimmertail, who she had just fought with for no reason. Something was wrong with her former mentor, she knew it. 00:31, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Silverkit was lost now..her blue eyes now wide with fear What if she was taken by a coyote? The big monstrous things she'd heard Jumpstrike telling her brothers about! — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 00:39, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Palefang had gone back to the nursery and not long after she went into labor. Not a very painful one but not equally easy either. After she has given birth to five healthy kittens. The brown mink pulled her kittens close. She hadn't seen when Coastkit had fallen but had heard about it. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:12, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Palefang watched as the silver and white ticked kitten pointedly gazed up at her mother with clear kitten blue eyes. "How?" She whispered. How were her eyes open she had just been born. The queen stared in fear. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:19, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Shorekit being a very troublesome soul immediately began to move. The fact that she'd just been born didn't seem to bother her at all. Palefang, however, disagreed with this and drew her daughter back to her nest. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:23, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Once assured that her mother was asleep, Shorekit jumped up easily before leaping out of her next. Due to her age, she was a tiny thing, the older kittens looking like apprentices to her. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:31, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Shorekit watched as two big tom kittens walked into the nursery. Why were they so sad looking? — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:35, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Shorekit was getting upset. She was wide awake and she had nobody to play with or even talk to. The silver and white ticked she-kit glared at the other kittens before angrily curling beside Palefang once more. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:40, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Palefang woke feeling a gaze on her. Hiddenshade. The brown mink lifted her slightly before meeting his gaze. Hers was filled with sorrow and something else. The queen watched him before talking. "Is Coastkit..okay?" She asked. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:46, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Palefang felt a sort of sorrow for the little silver tabby. Shorepebble's look alike. "The poor thing." She murmured. "What happened exactly?" She licked Shorekit's head as she spoke. The little silver and white ticked cat purring during this. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 01:55, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Palefang's aqua eyes widened. "Oh dear," the queen said. "They seem very troublesome." She said. "Might want to keep a very close eye on them." she said. Shorekit watched her mother and Hiddenshade closely. When would they fall asleep again? — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 02:08, October 16, 2016 (UTC) "She was a very brave cat, Hiddenshade." Palefang said, watching Raptorkit for a minute. Would talking about he other parent bring up whom fathered her kits? — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 02:55, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe looked down at her paws, then back up at the leader. "So... uh... do you want to hunt again... without breaking your neck?" 03:00, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Swampstar hesitated, glancing up at the sky. He'd have to leave at sunhigh...he still had time. "...Alright, but it's going to have to be quick."'Silverstar' 03:02, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe nodded. She hadn't spoken to him much ever since his sister passed... She whipped around and began to pad for the camps entrance with her head held proudly. 03:04, October 16, 2016 (UTC) The leader flicked his tail, following behind his deputy with his head low. He was really going to do this...no, not hunting, but...something else, something much more daunting to a regular soul.'Silverstar' 03:05, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe kept to her path in the marshes. Was it her or was Swampstar acting... strange? probably just her, she must have sniffed too much catmint... Meanwhile, Morningwing sat in camp, cleaning his claws. His next meeting with Frostfire was soon! He was excited. He regretted telling his brother, he didn't seem to want to speak to him any longer, and he was sure he had blabbed to Feathersong about it, she kept giving him glares. 03:12, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Swampstar tasted the air of prey, trying to block out his thoughts about what he was going to do in a few hours to come. He was excited, but...he was also terrified.---- Dusksong snorted, continuing to glance down at Shadepaw as she remained pin. "Well? You gonna do something?"'Silverstar' 03:14, October 16, 2016 (UTC) "Are you okay?" Whitetoe asked after a moment, turning to look at Swampstar. She hadn't had catmint! he was acting weird. 03:24, October 16, 2016 (UTC) "M-Me?" He had flinched in surprise when she spoke. "Oh, yes, I'm perfectly fine...just the weather making me on edge."'Silverstar' 03:25, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she flicked her tail and veered away through the marshes as she scented frog. 03:27, October 16, 2016 (UTC) She-cats...he'd never understand them. Shrugging it off, Swampstar continued with his hunting, walking silently.'Silverstar' 03:53, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Shorekit stared at the two Warriors that slept in the nursery. Her mother and Hiddenshade, both asleep now. She sighed in relief before getting up and slipping out of the nursery silently. The stars shone up in the night sky, the slowly turning blue to sea-green eyes of Shorekit widened in awe. "Whoa!" She whispered. The silver and white ticked cat looked around for something to do. The camp had gotten silent and Swampstar and Whitetoe were gone. The newborn kitten, who should be sleeping right now, figured she'd visit this Coastkit her mother had been talking about to the other cat. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar''' 04:23, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Shorekit realizing that Coastkit was older than her dashed to the fresh-kill pile to fetch the silver tabby a mouse or something better. Among the best of it she found a big, thick, juicy, plump vole. She bit down on the brown, dull scruff and began to proceed to dragging it to the medicine den, probably making quite a bit of noise. — [[User:Minkclaw|